


The Circle Jerk Fic

by ATEEZpresent



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ smut, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Mingi/Yunho are the only established relationship, Ot8 bitch, Smut, Woosan get down and dirty with Seonghwa, hinted seonghwa/hongjoong, hinted yeosang/jongho, jerking off, this is literally angst and filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZpresent/pseuds/ATEEZpresent
Summary: I mean .... you clicked on it I apologize for nothingThe title says it all but also there's angst and Mingi is the cutest bean ever





	The Circle Jerk Fic

Frankly it was a little ridiculous. All of the members of ATEEZ were tired and cranky, though San and Wooyoung were by far the worst, and despite all of this, they never thought they’d end up in this situation.

They never thought they’d wind up in a position where San, Seonghwa and Wooyoung were all over each other, practically ripping off each other’s clothes and fucking each other so loudly and messily while Yunho and Mingi jerked each other off and made out and the others touched themselves at the sight.

Yet here they were.

The tension had been rising for the last 24 hours. You’d think with the sight in front of them that it had been years. At first the tension wasn’t too bad, but San had accidentally twisted his neck a bit too hard on stage and Wooyoung had hurt his ankle, so neither of them were exactly in high spirits. And it only got worse from there.

Wooyoung was the last to hobble into the dorms after a company meeting, slamming the door shut behind him and banging his head against it.

“Alright Wooyoung calm down, you’ll be alright, you just have to sit out for one performance it’ll be fine” San tried to assure him, doing his best to pull Wooyoung away from the door before he caused permanent damage to his skull.

“Says you, you just about snapped your fucking neck on stage and I’ve got a measly little twisted ankle yet I don’t see them making you sit out,” Wooyoung spat back, eyes riddled with anger.

“Well my neck isn’t that bad, the doctor said I’m fine to dance, I just have to take it a little easier, your ankle injury could get worse by performing our choreography! We’re going on tour in the US soon, do you fucking feel like sitting out of that too? Because I don’t think you do,” San seethed in response, neck twitching in pain as he yanked at his hair in frustration.

“Guys please, it won’t be that bad, just chill out please,” Seonghwa begged, keeping the two younger boys as far away from each other as possible so no one started throwing fists.

Wooyoung sighed heavily in response and San rolled his eyes. Wooyoung limped past San, making sure to elbow him on his way past as he went to his room.

“Fucking try me Wooyoung I swear to god-” San yelled in response, causing Seonghwa to promptly shove his hand over San’s mouth as Wooyoung ignored him and kept walking out of sight, slamming his door to indicate he had made it to his room.

San bit down harshly on Seonghwa’s hand, causing the older to yelp and pull his hand away, glaring down at San.

“Don’t try me, I’m not in the mood,” San growled, stomping off to his room, slamming the door just as loudly as Wooyoung had, making Mingi flinch.

Seonghwa sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands as he sat down on the sofa. Hongjoong got a bottle of water for him out of the fridge, sitting next to him and rubbing his back comfortingly as the eldest cursed internally.

“They’ll be alright hyung, don’t worry too much about them, I think they just need to let off some steam,” Jongho piped up helpfully, sitting on the other side of Seonghwa.

“I guess,” Seonghwa grumbled, sending a curt nod towards Hongjoong, gratefully accepting the water bottle he held out, “but I think I’m gonna go shower, it’s been a long day.”

The others nodded, telling their eldest to take care of himself as he beratedly walked off. The others knew how much Seonghwa blamed himself for the problems of the other members, they knew this would weigh on him until things were sorted.

“Well. Looks like dinner’s gonna be fun tonight,” Yunho said with a forced smile and a tired look in his eyes. Mingi was resting his head on Yunho’s shoulder as Yunho held him. Yunho rubbed soft circles on his back, rocking him back and forth.

Mingi hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, knowing that this company meeting wasn’t really going to go down well. And he’d expressed to Yunho that morning that he’d woken up with a horrible migraine due to not sleeping well.

Yunho had been doing his best to take care of Mingi during that day. Mingi might be tall and loud, but when he wasn’t feeling well, it really took a toll on his entire being and he loved being held and taken care of during these periods of stress.

“Speaking of dinner,” Hongjoong piped up, “we should get started on making it, unless we feel like starving tonight. Can you guys come help me make it?”

Jongho and Yeosang both nodded, standing up and waiting for Hongjoong to lead the way to the kitchen.

Yunho looked down at Mingi, who didn’t move an inch and then up to Hongjoong, who had sympathetic eyes towards the younger boys, “Mingi, Yunho, you guys stay here, rest up a bit okay?”

Yeosang and Jongho were about to pipe up in protest, but after looking over and seeing Mingi’s tired eyes and how tightly he was holding onto Yunho, they simply nodded in response, following Hongjoong out to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

The dorms weren’t normally this quiet, usually it was bustling and busy and they were all laughing together in the kitchen, cooking up what would probably end up being a nightmare that at least tasted half decent, so today was definitely different.

“Are you okay?” Yunho whispered, leaving a barely there kiss on Mingi’s head and rocking him gently

Mingi nodded into his chest, curling into him closer as he looked up at Yunho. Yunho smiled down at him. Yunho was absolutely exhausted, it was difficult being the energizer of the group, especially at times like these, but Mingi’s soft pout and the sight of his large, innocent eyes through the lenses of his glasses always made Yunho smile. Yunho brought his free hand up to stroke Mingi’s cheek, feeling the bit of acne on his beautiful face. Mingi’s eyes darted around the room quickly, looking for others, before he lifted his head a bit and planted a soft kiss on Yunho’s lips.

They were both tired and this could hardly be considered a kiss. It more like them pressing their lips together and breathing into each other’s mouths before one of them inevitably giggled and pulled away, which of course this time it was Mingi, it usually was.

“I love you,” Mingi whispered softly, “so much.”

“I love you too my love,” Yunho replied gently, pressing another kiss to Mingi’s lips.

Mingi always got so bashful whenever they kissed. They’d only been together for a few months now, and they wanted to wait a bit to make sure everything was going to work out between them before they told everybody else in the group.

Yunho was certain that they were going to work out. He knew it just from the look in Mingi’s eyes when he saw him. He saw the love that was impossible to hide, he saw the blush he got on his cheeks with every kiss, he saw the sweet smile that took up his whole face every time Yunho called him cute or his little prince. Mingi was beautiful, and Yunho thought the world of him.

Just as Mingi went to lean in for another kiss, Yeosang walked into the room.

“Hey guys, Hongjoong wants-oh. Am I interrupting something?” Yeosang was a bit taken aback at the sight of Yunho and Mingi’s faces so close to each other

Mingi swiftly pulled away, looking over at Yeosang as he tried to mask what they were about to do, “no. We were just talking about today, what’s up?”

If Yeosang seemed any more suspicious, he didn’t say anything about it.

“Hongjoong wants to know if you guys just want to order in tonight. We’re all a bit tired and cooking and doing dishes just doesn’t sound like a fun time.”

Mingi and Yunho both nodded, Yunho responding, “yeah that sounds good.”

Yeosang nodded, turning around and leaving the room to go inform Hongjoong.

Mingi and Yunho looked back at each other again, Mingi’s eyes furrowed in concern as he pulled Yunho closer to him, resting his head on Yunho’s chest once again.

“Do you think he saw anything?” Mingi asked, a twinge of fear in his voice telling Yunho that he probably wouldn’t like the response.

“I don’t know honestly, I was only looking at you,” Yunho responded, running his fingers through Mingi’s hair.

“What do we do if he did?” Mingi asked, “what if he tells everybody? What do we do? I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

Yunho felt the panic rising in Mingi as Mingi’s words got more frantic and slurred.

“Shh baby, it’s okay. It’ll all be okay, come on let’s go to your room, we’ll relax and watch a movie until dinner arrives. Everything will be okay my love,” Yunho whispered.

Mingi listened to his every word carefully before nodding, letting Yunho pull him up from the couch. Yunho informed everyone that Mingi wasn’t feeling all that well so they were going to sit in his room for a little bit. The others had simply nodded in response, Yeosang holding Yunho’s eyes for an unsettling amount of time before smiling and nodding understandingly.

With that, Mingi and Yunho were off to Mingi’s room, going to relax for a bit before dinner. Though Yunho felt a pit in his stomach. He knew that Yeosang knew. But he also knew that he needed to take care of Mingi, so he held his tongue for now. Yeosang was a good secret keeper, so they had nothing to worry about really.

When they got to Mingi’s room, it was clear that Mingi’s intentions of cuddling and watching a movie had swiftly changed, as Mingi fell onto the bed and pulled Yunho down on top of him, pulling their lips together into a heated makeout session.

To say Yunho wasn’t exactly expecting this was probably an understatement. He was rather stunned for a second. But the feeling of Mingi’s plush lips pressing against his own, the sound of the quiet whimpers he let out into Yunho’s mouth, and the feeling of him arching his back up towards Yunho, trying to pull him closer, Yunho was powerless to fight against him.

“It’s been such a long day I just want you so bad,” Mingi whined softly, pulling Yunho’s hips up to line up with his own before thrusting up against him, “please. Want it hard and fast, take out all your stress on me.”

Yunho positively melted into Mingi’s words, his hips moving quickly against Mingi’s. They hardly ever got time alone, and with the tour coming up so soon, it had been weeks since they’d last had sex. It had been weeks since they’d even gone anywhere past making out, and it was taking a toll on them. They were young and in love and sexually frustrated and they both just wanted hot, sweaty sex with each other. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so, as Hongjoong called everyone down to the kitchen for dinner. Yunho would have loved to call down to the kitchen and say that Mingi wasn’t feeling well and that they were just gonna stay in his room for the night, but the pit in his stomach remembered that Yeosang knew, and he’d definitely know they were having sex.

Yunho pulled away, about to tell Mingi that they should go downstairs, but his words met a dead end as Mingi’s lips met his neck. His neck was so sensitive and Mingi loved to play on that. He’d never leave hickies, but his lips were so soft and so teasing and he knew every button to press on Yunho’s body.

Yunho’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he tilted his head to allow Mingi better access to his neck.

Both of them had quickly forgotten about dinner as Mingi continued on, until a loud bang sounded at their door and Wooyoung let himself in.

“Are you two fucking deaf? Hongjoong said dinner is-ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING?” Wooyoung yelled loudly, covering his own mouth quickly as he realized how loud he’d been.

Yunho and Mingi pulled away from each other, knowing full well it was far too late and that there was no explanation they could give that Wooyoung would believe.

So yeah. Dinner was a bit tense.

Mingi and Yunho were the last ones to arrive at the dinner table, and all eyes were on them. Not judgementally, not angry, but waiting for an explanation.

Wooyoung and San wouldn’t look at each other, Mingi was trying desperately to hold back his own tears, hoping no one could see how badly he was panicking, and all other eyes were still on Yunho, waiting on an explanation. And honestly Yunho wondered why just him. Maybe it was because everyone felt sympathy towards Mingi, who was cowered next to Yunho.

“So. Care to explain what’s going on?” Seonghwa asked, looking between both Yunho, Wooyoung and Mingi.

Yunho was panicking. He wasn’t sure what to say. He knew Mingi wasn’t ready yet, and he didn’t want to out them to everyone over some greasy pizza on a day where everyone was already upset.

Before Yunho could respond, Wooyoung spoke up.

“They weren’t doing anything. I thought they were for a second but they were just talking. I didn’t mean to alarm anyone,” Wooyoung smiled forcefully, hoping everyone else would buy it.

No one looked entirely convinced, though San wasn’t really listening, simply eating his pizza and shoving earbuds into his ears, avoiding all conversation.

And if anyone else was suspicious, still no one said anything.

Yeosang met Yunho’s eyes again, smiling at him sympathetically and sending a wink his way to let Yunho know his lips were sealed.

After that, Mingi calmed down a bit, though the pit in his stomach and the fear was still there. Wooyoung definitely knew about him and Yunho, but he was thankful his friend hadn’t said anything.

Things were still pretty tense and quiet around the table, and it seemed that Wooyoung wasn’t too happy with the silence, as he yanked San’s earbuds from his ears.

“Can you not listen to music at the fucking table? Can’t you contribute to tonights conversation a bit? Fuck,” and off went Wooyoung and San’s mouths again.

Dinner ended rather abruptly. Rather than eating dinner and laughing about the day around the table and then washing the dishes together and going to the living room to chat together, everyone ate in silence. After San and Wooyoung finally got all their insults out, that is. And after they were done, they all shoved their plates into the sink and walked off to their respective rooms.

And thus, Mingi and Yunho were left alone again. Mingi had hardly even picked at his pizza and was looking rather pale in the face. Yunho gathered he wasn’t taking any of this too well.

“Are you okay?” Yunho whispered softly, putting an arm around Mingi and rubbing his back.

Mingi didn’t offer any response, at least not on the form of words. Instead he curled in on himself next to Yunho, and for a split second Yunho foolishly thought maybe he was just tired. But as soon as he saw Mingi’s entire body jerk and heard a loud sob break free from his tired throat, he knew he’d thought wrong.

“Hey, hey it’s okay baby, it’ll be okay,” Yunho tried his best to comfort Mingi. He was scared too, petrified even, and he hoped to god that Mingi couldn’t feel his hand shaking against his back, but he put on his brave face for Mingi. Mingi needed him.

“Hold me, please” Mingi whimpered, leaning his whole body into Yunho, fully trusting him to catch him, and he did, he always did. Yunho pulled Mingi as close to his body as he possibly could, his mind drawing a blank on what to say that could possibly be helpful.

They sat like that for a while until Mingi’s sobs slowed to calm and even breathing, and as much as Yunho loved him and wanted to hold him all night, those wooden chairs were really not easy on the butt, and Yunho figured he needed his butt for bigger and better things than this chair later on, so he finally spoke up.

“Come on baby, lets wash up the few dishes in the sink and then we’ll go back to your room and watch a movie okay?”

Mingi nodded, looking up at Yunho with bloodshot, yet still love filled eyes, “okay. But just cuddling tonight okay? Nothing more.”

“Of course sweetheart,” Yunho answered, kissing Mingi on the forehead one last time before they both got up. Yunho knew that cleaning around the house helped Mingi calm down and clear his mind. It was something constant and not too demanding that he could focus his eyes on while letting his mind wander.

After a while, most of the dishes were done, and it seemed like the house had calmed down a bit. At least some of the tension was down, as Yeosang and Hongjoong could be heard screaming with joy while playing a video game and Seonghwa cracked a smile when he was out in the kitchen getting some water. Even Mingi had smiled a few times, which Yunho would count as a win for the night.

But the peace can’t always last.

Not too long after things started calming down, Wooyoung walked into the room, the look in his eyes exposing his intentions of talking about earlier, and Yunho knew this wasn’t gonna be pretty.

“Look. I know what I saw today,” Wooyoung started.

Every sign that Mingi was showing told Yunho that he was about to panic again. He froze up, he was biting his lip and picking at the skin on his fingers, and he was visibly shaking.

“And what about it, Wooyoung,” Yunho spoke up, stepping protectively in front of Mingi.

“Obviously I’m not mad or whatever, if anything I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, I just think the other members deserve to know,” Wooyoung said.

“We weren’t planning on keeping it a secret forever. We just needed to wait until the right time,” Mingi spoke, voice quivering.

“And what was gonna be the right time hyung? 6 years in when you decide to get married and have kids and the group is forced apart? Are you waiting for everyone to find out on their own? I just think it’s selfish,” Wooyoung crossed his arms around his chest, looking at the other two expectantly.

“What’s selfish? Being in love? Waiting a while to make sure things work out without getting everyone involved? If so then I’m so fucking sorry Wooyoung, but I don’t know what you want,” Yunho snapped, fists clenched as he pointed an accusatory finger.

The look in Wooyoung’s eyes immediately turned sympathetic, realizing what he had done.

“Yunho hyung, I’m sor-”

“Save it. Just because you’re having a shit day doesn’t mean you get to make everyone else feel like shit for everything. Fuck you,” Yunho said through gritted teeth, before he grabbed Mingi’s hand and forced him out of the kitchen and into Mingi’s room.

It was there that Mingi collapsed again, but this time onto his bed, lying on his side as his entire body shook in panic. Yunho sat down next to him, fully expecting Mingi to climb into his lap again, but he didn’t.

Yunho looked down at Mingi, who was looking up at him with fearful eyes, and when Yunho went to rub his back, Mingi flinched a bit. Yunho felt his entire heart break.

“Mingi, baby, I’m sorry,” Yunho said gently, retracting his hand back into his own lap.

“I’ve never seen you mad before,” Mingi said softly, his voice shaking, “sorry. It just scared me a little bit.”

Yunho felt tears well up in his eyes at the confession. He never wanted Mingi to have any reason to fear him.

“Please don’t apologize Mingi, you have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn’t have snapped. I just didn’t appreciate Wooyoung coming right at you like that for no reason,”

Mingi nodded in response, picking his tired body up again and placing himself cautiously into Yunho’s arms. He looked up into Yunho’s tear clouded eyes and despite everything, he still made Yunho smile.

Mingi fell asleep early that night. His tired body had gotten the better of him around 8pm - despite having no schedule the next day - and Yunho couldn’t bare to wake him up, so he let him be, holding him close for the entire night.

-

Yunho awoke the next morning in the same position as the night before. He was sitting up, back against the headboard with a pillow behind his head and Mingi sitting on top of him, his front facing him and his entire body melted against Yunho’s.

He was snoring, and Yunho hated the sound of snoring, but he tolerated it when it came to Mingi. He also hated drool, but judging by how wet his shirt felt, he tolerated that as well. Only for Mingi.

And - oh - Mingi had morning wood. Which is fine, totally cool, happened to Yunho all the time, a totally normal thing to happen. Except Mingi was rutting against him and Yunho’s body was definitely reacting.

Yunho wanted to wake him up so it wouldn’t go much further, but the sight in front of him was completely intoxicating. Mingi’s mouth was dropped open, his eyes were still shut, and his hands gripped lightly into Yunho’s side to give him stability.

And if that wasn’t enough already to have Yunho panting and popping a boner, Mingi was letting out breathy whimpers, and god Yunho missed those sounds. He missed making Mingi feel good.

One particularly hard thrust had Yunho letting out an involuntary groan from the back of his throat.

Curse Mingi for being such a light sleeper.

Mingi’s entire body jerked at the sudden noise and his eyes opened. It took him a few seconds to come to. His eyes were hooded, his cheeks were stained red, his shirt had hiked up around his torso from his movements and his pants were oh-so tight and tented in the front.

“Fuck,” Mingi simply groaned. Yunho fully expected him to get up and go to the bathroom to take a cold shower or finish himself off or something, but instead Mingi leaned in and desperately pressed his lips against Yunho’s.

“Shit, you’re so hot,” Yunho whispered against his lips, reaching out and grabbing Mingi’s sides, pulling him closer.

Mingi was definitely not going to last long enough to go all the way this morning, but they were too far gone to try and stop whatever was gonna happen.

Mingi’s hips moved timely against Yunho’s, his back arching beautifully into the older boy as they made out. Yunho’s own cock was bulging against his pants rather uncomfortably, and he met Mingi’s thrusts messily, so desperately wanting to get them both to orgasm for the first time in weeks.

“BREAKFAST!” Hongjoong called from the kitchen.

“Jesus fucking son of a cockblock-” Yunho cursed as he pulled back, “- I swear that man knows every goddamn time.”

“Please hyung please,” Mingi whimpered, grinding so quickly down onto Yunho that Yunho could hardly think. Realistically, they really couldn’t both go downstairs with huge boners bulging in their pants, it would make everything pretty obvious.

“Babe, Hongjoong called us down to the kitchen, if we don’t hurry someone’s gonna come find us,” Yunho said, trying to repress his urge to pin Mingi down and make him see stars.

“I don’t fucking care anymore. Practically all of them know anyway. At least 2 do. I don’t care who finds out, I love you and that’s all that matters to me now so please. I want to cum so fucking badly you drive me crazy,” Mingi said, his voice so desperate it was almost animalistic.

“Shit, are you sure?” Yunho worried.

“Jeong Yunho, make me fucking cum or I’ll do it myself,” Mingi threatened, voice low and raspy.

Yunho nodded quickly, lips leaning in and attaching onto Mingi’s neck, knowing exactly where to kiss.

“Guys, come on, your breakfast is getting cold wake up,” Wooyoung said through the door, opting for knocking rather than letting himself in this time.

“We’re having sex, fucking scram Wooyoung,” Mingi admitted unabashedly and far too loudly as Yunho sucked on his neck.

Yunho heard the footsteps practically fly down the hallway and far away from them and he had to admit, this shameless side of Mingi was a huge turn on.

Mingi was moaning way too loudly, and this felt way too good for the fact that it was just dry humping, but neither of them seemed to care that much.

“Fuck, Mingi, baby I’m gonna cum,” Yunho moaned, his hands twisting and tugging on Mingi’s hair as he forcefully reconnected their lips.

“Me too,” Mingi whimpered, so lowly that Yunho could hardly hear.

Yunho felt his stomach twist and the burning in his abdomen built up. And he was so close, he was on edge, felt like he was gonna blow when-

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?” Sounded loudly from downstairs, and judging by the voice, it was Seonghwa.

And as more loud voices sounded, Yunho and Mingi both knew that the mood was ruined - again.

Both boys got up, doing their best to situate their boners in a way that wouldn’t show too much before they begrudgingly went downstairs to see what the hell was going on.

Yunho fully expected to find San and Wooyoung trying to kill each other again, or at least some kind of fight, and in a way there was a fight.

But not exactly the type of fight he expected.

He and Mingi walked into the living room to find everyone scattered around the room, looks of pure shock on their faces as they watching San and Wooyoung desperately making out with each other.

“Jesus Christ what the hell is happening?” Mingi asked, rather dumbly.

“Wooyoung came downstairs and said you were both still sleeping, so we all started eating breakfast and it was silent and we could hear you two fucking up there and all of a sudden Wooyoung and San were all over each other,” Hongjoong explained in a rush, cheeks shaded red.

“Is this what’s going on? Is all this anger between everyone just a big game of sexual tension?” Yunho asked incredulously.

“It’s just a bit of fun, I haven’t gotten off in forever because of you fucks and I can tell you guys didn’t get to finish, get yourselves off,” San groaned as Wooyoung sunk his teeth into his neck.

“This is crazy, I’m leaving,” Seonghwa stuttered out, removing the pillow that was on his lap and quickly getting up to go anywhere that wasn’t there.

“Come on Seonghwa hyung,” San taunted as he twisted his body around so his back was facing Wooyoung, “I can see that you’re hard. Does this turn you on hyung?”

“N-no,” Seonghwa lied through his teeth, allowing San to pull him over gently by the arm.

San hummed in response, his hand coming to palm over Seonghwa’s very obvious hard on, “really? So you won’t let me suck you off? Let me apologize for causing so much stress yesterday?”

“Fuck,” Seonghwa gasped, letting San undo his belt.

Wooyoung was still moving behind San as San expertly ground his hips into Wooyoungs. Wooyoung reached around, roughly tugging down the front of San’s pants and wrapping his hand around his hard, leaking cock.

Mingi and Yunho were still frozen in place, completely unsure of how to handle the situation in front of them, though they couldn’t do too much wondering before they witnessed San yank down Seonghwa’s jeans and wrap his mouth around him.

Mingi was panting next to Yunho, still standing next to the couch, except he had a hand wrapped around himself over his sweatpants, body jerking from having not gotten off earlier. He was completely shameless once again as he tugged eagerly at himself, plopping himself down on the love seat behind him and pulling Yunho down with him.

Yunho thought maybe some of the members were going insane. He didn’t know all of them were this shameless and entirely desperate. Though sexual tension was a very plausible reason as to why everyone had been so cranky for the last while, and Yunho knew from experience that rubbing one out in the shower wasn’t always all that satisfactory.

He forced his eyes away from Seonghwa, San and Wooyoung to find Hongjoong, Jongho and Yeosang all sat on the couch together, cocks hard and in their hands.

It seemed as though Yunho was the only odd ball there, but that didn’t last long as Mingi reached over and started palming him. Yunho was still positively throbbing in his pants and his clouded mind seemed to be as unabashed as the others, allowing Mingi to pull down his pants and start stroking him.

A loud moan sounded not far from him and Mingi, and Yunho’s eyes peeled open to find San and Wooyoung entirely naked from the waist down, and San sitting back on Wooyoung’s cock, riding him slowly and sensually as he sucked off Seonghwa.

The sight was positively filthy and insanely hot, and it seemed as though everyone else thought so too, as a loud moan ripped from Yeosang’s throat. That boy never made any form of loud noise, he was always so reserved and quiet, so to hear him moan so loudly made everyone’s cheeks go red.

Yeosang was jerking himself off quickly, his entire body quivering as he played with his nipples and his cock, eyes glued to Jongho, who was completely fucked out, his entire body was shaking in pleasure and he couldn’t even open his eyes without his cock twitching.

Yunho heard a soft curse come from Yeosang as Jongho’s hips jerked, his elbow knocking against Yeosang’s. Jongho’s eyes were opened just slightly now, fixated on the sight of Yeosang in front of him, tugging at himself roughly.

One search around the room found Hongjoong making out with Seonghwa and Seonghwa with his hands down Hongjoong’s pants. Their makeout session was absolutely filthy, it was like they were putting on a show. Their tongues were wrapped around each other, mouths with saliva all around the outside of their lips as they licked at each other’s tongues.

And suddenly Yunho was pulled back into his own world as Mingi clambered on top of him, mumbling something about Yunho not paying enough attention to him.

Mingi was still entirely clothed, though precum had seeped through his sweatpants in multiple areas, and Yunho had never been so horny in his life.

Mingi removed his and Yunho’s pants, shoving them down clumsily and wrapping a hand around them both, jerking them off together. Mingi always leaked so much precum and it was so fucking hot to Yunho. Mingi coated his hand in his own precum and jerked them both off, much faster and easier this time.

The feeling was filthy. Mingi eyes were hooded, his hair was a mess, and his cock was leaking precum all over Yunho’s.

“You’re so hot, fuck,” Yunho moaned, head tilting back in pleasure. He was embarrassed but he knew for a fact that he was not going to last long at all. It had been weeks upon weeks of not getting to cum, not being able to get close to Mingi, and he was already about to blow.

“Gonna cum,” Yunho heard from the other side of the room, opening his eyes just in time to watch Jongho’s entire body freeze up before jerking upwards, shooting cum up his stomach.

Yeosang watched Jongho closely and Yunho could already tell that he wasn’t about to last either, but when Jongho’s hips jerked again and one last string of cum shot out and landed on Yeosang, he was completely set off, his breathing loud and laboured as his dick twitched in his hand.

Jongho was quickly found on the floor in front of him on his knees, pulling Yeosang’s own hand away and replacing it with his own, jerking him quickly.

“Cumming, fuck,” Yeosang almost yelled, eyes aimed downward as Jongho stuck out his tongue, his wide, innocent eyes keeping eye contact with Yeosang as he collected every bit of the olders cum on his tongue.

Yunho’s mind was completely fogged with pleasure, and really he wasn’t sure how he’d already lasted this long as Mingi was quickly stroking the both of them.

“Yunho, hyung I’m gonna cum, please baby fuck please kiss me,” and suddenly all of Yunho’s attention was on Mingi, leaning in and kissing him. Their mouths were wide open and the kiss was almost as filthy as Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s, and it seemed to do just the trick as Mingi twitched in Yunho’s arms, cum shooting out and landing on the both of them.

Mingi continued jerking Yunho off, and Yunho was certain he was about to cum, but then he heard Wooyoung and Seonghwa both moaning out their own warnings, and Yunho staved off his orgasm, eyes aiming at the other 3 just in time to catch both Seonghwa and Wooyoung cum in sync.

It seemed as though Yunho had missed Hongjoongs orgasm, as Hongjoong was already sat back on the couch with Yeosang and Jongho, pants now containing a large wet patch where Yunho assumed he had cum in his pants.

As much as Yunho would have liked to keep his eyes open and focus on San, watching as he squirmed and whimpered loudly in Wooyoungs arms, Mingi was flicking his hand just how Yunho liked it over his tip, and there was sudden and rough pressure on his perineum and Yunho was gasping and seeing stars, his entire body jerking and his mouth was uncontrollable, but he knew he was making a mess all over Mingi and the couch, and he knew he was yelling a mantra of Mingi’s name over and over. He doesn’t think he’d felt so good in a long time.

When he opened his eyes and came to, he just caught sight of San cumming, his face contorted in absolute pleasure as Wooyoung thrusted quickly into him and jerked him off. He was silent but his face spoke a thousand words, showing everything that he was feeling all at once.

Yunho watched with curiosity as Wooyoung dipped two fingers into San’s cum before bringing it to San’s mouth. San turned and kept eye contact with Wooyoung as he stuck his tongue out, wrapping it slowly around Wooyoungs fingers and licking them clean as Wooyoung bit down on his lower lip, a lustful look in his eyes as he watched.

After a few seconds, everyone was collapsed in their own place on the couch, bringing themselves back to reality slowly.

After a few minutes, San broke the silence.

“So, Yunho and Mingi huh? Sure didn’t see that one coming,” he said sarcastically, and Yunho thought he was being awful bold for someone that had been moaning like a bitch in heat just a few minutes ago.

Everyone snorted, making noises of agreement with San’s statement.

“What? How’d you guys know?” Mingi pouted defensively, curling into Yunho’s side, allowing Yunho to pull him in closer, despite how sweaty and disgusting they both were.

“Oh fuck! Yunho! Hyung gonna cum! Fuck!” Hongjoong imitated in a high pitched voice, “it’s all we heard in this goddamn dorms every night for WEEKS guys! Weeks! No wonder the fucking sexual tension built up!”

“I wouldn’t run your mouth too much, you’re not exactly quiet in the shower there Joongie,” Seonghwa said, grabbing Hongjoong by the jaw and tilting his head towards him, “besides, you were the one rutting against my thigh and cumming in your pants like a bitch in heat just a few minutes ago.”

Hongjoong gasped at Seonghwa’s filthy mouth, his cock jerking in his pants again as he melted into Seonghwa’s touch.

“Alright, Jesus Christ that’s enough everyone, let’s go get cleaned up,” Yeosang sighed, shaking his head as he stood up.

“We’ll clean up later, I don’t think we’re done just yet,” Seonghwa said, eyes locked with Hongjoongs before swiftly grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs and to Seonghwa’s room.

“Oh boy, here we go again,” Yeosang sighed as a loud and pleasured scream from Hongjoong upstairs was heard, making everyone else laugh and roll their eyes as they all went to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hope y'all enjoyed you filthy shits


End file.
